Ōh nō, watashi wa hontōni gamandekinai
by agato no darklite
Summary: Neji dan Sasuke adalah seorang bintang pemotretan. Keduanya adalah seorang penggila sex. Dimana pun, kapan pun   Neji menginginkannya, Sasuke PASTI akan memberikan apa yang diinginkan sang SEME. Termasuk hubungan ehem  'itu'.
1. Chapter 1

Ōnō, watashi wa hontōni gamandekinai

Disclaimer : kalo Naruto milik saya, maka akan saya buat adegan Yaoi banyak-banyak dalam ceritanya. Wkwkwk

Main Pairing : Neji X Sasuke

Rate : M *author senyum-senyum*

Genre : romance, humor, family, apa lagi ya? *bingung*

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, bagi yang alergi silahkan menjauh...^^,

Summary :

Neji dan Sasuke adalah seorang bintang pemotretan. Keduanya adalah seorang penggila sex. Dimana pun, kapan pun

Neji menginginkannya, Sasuke PASTI akan memberikan apa yang diinginkan sang SEME. Termasuk hubungan ehem

'itu'. Walau awalnya Sang uke akan menolak, tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan melakukan `itu` juga. XD

Pagi itu tepat pukul 09.00 pagi, sesosok pria berambut biru kehitaman sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Entah apa

yang dibuatnya. Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke seorang mahasiswa tahun kedua disebuah universitas ternama

di Konoha. Sasuke mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan yakni sebagai model majalah dewasa. Yang intinya dalam

majalah itu dia harus benar-benar berpose erotis.

"huh, menyebalkan sekali!" keluh Sasuke. Ia meremas lembut rambutnya. Frustasi.

"apanya yang menyebalkan? Hmm?"muncullah sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat tua dari dalam kamar mandi.

Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan handuk kecil tepat menggantung dilehernya yang jenjang.

Sehingga nampaklah dada bidangnya dan perutnya yang six pack serta butiran-butiran air yang masih terlihat

menuruni lehernya hingga perut secara perlahan. Membuat Sasuke yang tadinya berkutat dengan laptopnya sukses

mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria itu. Entah apa yang merasuki otaknya, Sasuke belum berpaling dari pemuda

yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"apakah aku terlihat begitu menarik, hmm?"

"ehh, ah, err...siapa bilang?" Sasuke kelabakan karena ketahuan memperhatikan Neji.

"hm?" Neji mendekati Sasuke.

"kenapa? Neji" Sasuke berpaling, ia tidak mau Neji melihat rona merah dipipinya.

Ya, pemuda itu adalah Neji. Neji Hyuuga. Rekan kerja Sasuke dibidang pemotretan, sekaligus sebagai pacar. Yap,

mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"hei, jangan berpaling begitu!" Neji menolehkan wajah Sasuke ke arahnya. Nampak jelas diwajah Sasuke ada sebuah

rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"ne-Neji!" protesnya

"hn... kenapa?" Neji menggambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke.

"apa kau sudah sarapan?" si Uchiha mencoba menghindari tatapan mata lavender Neji.

"belum, bagaimana denganmu?"

"umm, a-aku juga" angguk Sasuke.

"hm, lalu?"

"baiklah. Akan ku buatkan sesuatu!" Sasuke beranjak dari kasur dan pergi meuju dapur

Sementara Neji, ia tengah asik menonton tv.

"Neji...makanan sudah siap!" teriak Sasuke dari dapur.

"baiklah, aku datang manis..."Neji bergegas menuju dapur. Lebih tepatnya meja makan.

"hmm...kelihatannya enak. Itadakimasu"

"itadakimasu"

Mereka berdua makan tanpa saling ngobrol. Tapi lain halnya dengan kaki Neji yang sengaja ia gerakan unruk

menikmati sentuhan kaki Sasuke dibawah meja. Dan alhasil Neji mendapat jitakan kasih sayang dari Sasuke. Ckckck

"sini, biar kucuci piringmu!"

"ini Suke-chann" Neji memberikan piringnya pada Sasuke.

"dasar gombal" protes Sasuke

Sasuke segera mengambil...err...menerima piring yang diberikan Neji.

Neji memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah mencuci piring. Dan ide mesumnya tiba-tiba muncul. Sementara Sasuke

yang tengah asik mencuci tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"E-ehh? Ne-ji" protes Sasuke

"kenapa?" Neji meletakan dagunya di pundak kanan Sasuke, dan bibbir Neji tepat mengecup telinga kanan Sasuke

sementara kedua lengan Neji tengah melingkari pinggang Sasuke denganya manisnya.

"Neji, lepaskan! Aku sedang mencuci piring, apa kau tak lihat aku sedang apa hmm?"

"tidak mau, biarkan saja, lanjutkan saja. Aku hanya ingin begini!" ucap Neji manja.

"ta-tapi, ah...Ne-ji" desahan kecil sukses meluncur dari mulut mungil Sasuke tepat ketika Neji menggigit lembut daun

telinga Sasuke.

"shh...diamlah. lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu" protes Neji yang merasa acaranya diganggu.

"ba-baiklah..." Sasuke pasrah. Dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Saat Sasuke sedang asik menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"ahh," teriakan halus itu meluncur tepat saat Neji menggigit lembut tengkuk Sasuke, "Ne-ji"

"Sasuke...aku lapar!" Neji menjilati tengkuk Sasuke yang ia gigit tadi.

"uh...bukannya tadi kau uh...sudah makan?"

"ya...hmm...tapi aku lapar Sasuke...aku ingin hidangan penutup!"

"ta-tapi, kita tidak punya Ice cream atau pudding, ah..."

"aku tidak bilang kalau aku ingin mereka! Yang aku inginkan itu kau Sasu-chan" bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Neji

mengelus nipple sasuke dari luar t-shirt yang di kenakannya.

"Neji...ahh...jangan sekarang! Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku"

"cih, biarkan saja tugas kuliahmu, pedulikan aku saja!" Neji berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke.

"uhh... Neji, aku mohon!"

"ahh...baiklah-baiklah! cih" Neji melepas pelukannya dan pergi menuju kamar mereka. Sementara Sasuke, dia masih

melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Neji, sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berada di kamar mereka

"hn," Neji bergelung di ranjang king size mereka dan tetap mengeratkan selimutnya.

"kau marah?" sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang.

"..." Neji terlihat menutup matanya.

"huh, Neji, ayolah... jangan seperti anak kecil begitu!" Sasuke memelas mencoba mengambil perhatian Neji.

"..."

"Nejiii...ayolah..."

"baiklah...apa?" tanya Neji ketus sambil memandang Sasuke.

Seketika itu, Sasuke merangkak kearah Neji, dan mengecup bibirnya. "suki desu, Neji" ucapnya pelan dengan wajah

merah "tunggu aq" ucap Sasuke lagi

"hn?" Neji sedikit merona.

"bisakah?" Sasuke juga terlihat merona.

"terserah" ucap Neji ketus

"arigato Neji" Sasuke tersenyum merona.

Sasuke beranjak mengambil laptopnya dan segera mengabil tempat dimeja dekat ranjang. Ia kini sibuk mengerjakan

tugas kuliahnya. Sementara Neji, wajahnya terlihat bosan. Dan memilih mendengarkan musik dari i-podnya. lumayan

untuk meredakan kebosanan.

2 jam pun berlalu. Kini tugas kuliah Sasuke telah selesai.

"huh, ahhh akhirnya selesai juga!" teriakan kelegaan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Nampaknya ia telah

lupa dengan apa yang ia janjikan pada Neji tadi.

Sementara itu, Neji yang tengah mendengarkan musik di i-pod tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu pada Sasuke. Dan

sepertinya firasatnya benar. Terbukti dari gerak tubuh Sasuke yang tadinya duduk tenang, kini telah berubah. Dan

diam-diam, dia tersenyum, err...lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Neji mematikan i-podnya, dan sejenak memandang

Sasuke yang belum menyadari keberadaannya. Sungguh sangat tampan pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya ini. Pikir

Neji dalam hati. Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat duduk tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. *yang ini

author hanya bercanda* * author dikeplak*

Sehingga tanpa disadarinya bajunya sedikit tersingkap hingga membuat kulit putih susunya itu terlihat jelas dimata

Neji. *waw* Neji benar-benar mengutuk Sasuke yang dengan seenak udelnya pamer kulit sehalus kapas itu didepan

wajahnya, hey itu juga membuat sesuatu di bawah sana sedikit menegang. Dan itu membuat Neji susah payah untuk

menahan nafsunya agar tidak langsung menerjang Sasuke saat itu juga dan merapenya . Kasihan sekali Neji.

Dengan perlahan, Neji duduk menghampiri Sasuke dari belakang. Memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya

dibahu Sasuke.

"ne-Neji?" Sasuke sontak langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Neji.

"kau sudah selesai? Hmm?" Tanya Neji to the point.

"i-iya!" jawab Sasuke merona.

"kalau begitu aku mau menagih janjimu tadi!" Neji menggerakan tangan satunya kearah dagu Sasuke.

Menolehkanwajahnya untuk memberi kecupan kerinduan pada Sasuke.

Neji yang memang sudah tidak tahan segera memberikan ciuman memabukan, ciuman yang penuh dengan kerinduan,

serta gairah yang tak tertahankan.

"ngghh..."Sasuke mendesah

Neji menjilati bibir mungil itu untuk meminta izin memasuki daerah basah nan lembab itu. Walau diawali dengan

penolakan dari sang uke, namun tetap saja sang seme yang akan menang. Dan dengan sedikit erangan, Sasuke

akhirnya menyerah. Neji menjilati setiap inchi bagian mulut Sasuke. Ia menekan lidah Sasuke dibawah sebelum ia

mengajak Sasuke melakukan tongue kiss. Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan nafas

mencoba melepaskan diri. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Neji yang memegang dagunya. Neji menyadari hal ini, dan

segera menarik lidahnya keluar serta mengambil posisi tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

"hah, hagh, hah, ka-u, apa kau mau hah membunuhku? Hah?" Sasuke terlihat begitu terenggah-enggah. Wajahnya

memerah dan deru nafsnya sedikit memburu akibat kekurangan oksigen.

"kau...memang manis Sasu-chan. Sangat menggoda!" puji Neji dengan seringai mautnya

"hei, ti-tidak, Neji! Menakutkan. Tidak. Jangan sekarang! Waaaa ne-mmhh"

Dengan cepat Neji mencium kembali Sasuke. Ciuman yang dalam. Saling berbelit lidah dengan pasangan mereka.

Sasuke meremas pundak Neji, tanda bahwa ia perlu mengambil nafas sejenak. Dan akhirnya Neji kembali mengakhiri

ciuman mereka dan langsung beralih ke leher jenjang Sasuke. Menciumi daerah itu, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan

disana.

"ne-Neji...ngh...agghhh" Sasuke mendesah tepat saat Neji menggigit lembut daerah itu.

"kau benar-benar menggoda Suke-chan..." Neji berbisik pelan ditelinga Sasuke. Lalu kembali kebelakang Sasuke,

menginterupsi jarak diantara mereka. Ia kembali menjilati leher jenjang sasuke dan kembali memberikan kiss mark

disana. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga telah melepas seluruh kancing kemeja Sasuke. Menggerayai dada bidang seputih

susu itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang pinggang Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke, ia kini hanya bisa mendesah dan pasrah dengan apapun yang dilakukan oleh Neji. Termasuk juga

saat Neji menjilati dan mengulum serta menggigit pelan leher yang sebelumnya putih susu kini berubah warna

menjadi kemerah-merahan.

"ahh Ne-ji" erang Sasuke

"kenapa Suke-chan? Bukankah kau suka ini?" Tanya Neji dengan nada menggoda. Ya benar, Neji adalah pria dewasa

yang 'nakal', ia adalah maniak sex, sementara Sasuke, dia adalah pria yang sangat sensitive, jika ia sudah tergoda,

maka ia kan meminta lebih dan lebih hingga ia benar-benar puas.

"agh, Ne-ji...Neji...ungh" kini tangan kanan Sasuke telah terulur untuk meraih kepala Neji agar lebih dalam dan terus

menjamah lehernya. Sepertinya ia telah kecanduan dengan rasa yang benar-benar nikmat.

"kau tidak sabaran sekali Suke-chan..."

"Neji, apa kau tidak ada jam kuliah hari ini ahh?"

"huh? Dasar bodoh, ini hari minggu sayang..." ucap Neji masih sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan penuh hasrat

pada leher Sasuke.

"ahh..." Sasuke kembali mendesah.

Tangan Neji yang tadinya digunakan untuk membuka kemeja Sasuke, kini ia gunakan untuk menekan nipple Sasuke,

hingga membuatnya sedikit mengeras...

"uhh...!" pekik Sasuke kaget.

"aku suka saat wajahmu seperti ini" puji Neji. Kini ia berhenti untuk memberikan kecupan–kecupan di leher Sasuke.

Ia menolehkan wajah Sasuke ke arahnya untuk meraup bibir pink nan tipis situ.

"mmphmh"

Sekali lagi Neji mencium kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya kedua pemuda ini sudah nampak bergairah. Terlihat bahwa kini

Sasuke juga sedang menautkan lidahnya dengan Neji. Neji tahu sekarang Sasuke sudah pasrah dipelukannya. Maka

kini ia segera membuka kemeja milik Sasuke. Kini kedua pemuda ini tak mengenakan atasan sama sekali.

"Neji...umph...mmhh...ahh" Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka. Wajahnya nampak memerah. Ia kini sedang mengatur

nafasnya. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, tangan Neji kini turun dari pinggang ke bagian dalam paha Sasuke. Dan

mengelusnya perlahan.

"ja-jangan...Ne-ji...ah..."

"hn? Kau menyuruhku berhenti Suke-chan? Tapi, sepertinya yang ini minta sesuatu yang lebih Suke-channn..."

sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajah tampan Neji, saat tangan Neji menyentuh sesuatu yang—ehem–mengeras dari

balik celana Sasuke.

"sial...ah...jangan sentuh itu...oh..."

Neji tak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke, ia kini menurunkan resleting celana Sasuke.

dan...

dan...

dan...

To be continue

waaaaaaa...*kabur* tolong jangan bunuh saya,

maafkan saya yang dengan seenak udel *duak* sudah memotong adegan lemon ini, *duak*

ampuni saya...*puppy eyes*

sebenernya, fic ini ingin saya jadikan one shot, tapi berhubung gag bisa, karena terlalu banyak katanya, jadi...saya

bagi deh jadi dua bagian.

gomenasai...:( baiklah, chap depan akan saya usahakan secepatnya...

yosh, silahkan tingalkan kritik, maupun saran :)

arigatoo...

review


	2. Chapter 2

Ōh nō, watashi wa hontōni gamandekinai

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Main Pairing : Neji X Sasuke

Rate : M *author senyum-senyum*

Genre : romance, humor, family, apa lagi ya? *bingung*

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, bagi yang alergi silahkan menjauh...^^,

Summary :

Neji dan Sasuke adalah seorang bintang pemotretan. Keduanya adalah seorang penggila sex. Dimana pun, kapan pun

Neji menginginkannya, Sasuke PASTI akan memberikan apa yang diinginkan sang SEME. Termasuk hubungan ehem

'itu'. Walau awalnya Sang uke akan menolak, tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan melakukan `itu` juga. XD

****Sebelumnya****

Sekali lagi Neji mencium kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya kedua pemuda ini sudah nampak bergairah. Terlihat bahwa kini

Sasuke juga sedang menautkan lidahnya dengan Neji. Neji tahu sekarang Sasuke sudah pasrah dipelukannya. Maka kini ia segera membuka kemeja milik Sasuke. Kini kedua pemuda ini tak mengenakan atasan sama sekali.

"Neji...umph...mmhh...ahh" Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka. Wajahnya nampak memerah. Ia kini sedang mengatur

nafasnya. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, tangan Neji kini turun dari pinggang ke bagian dalam paha Sasuke. Dan

mengelusnya perlahan.

"ja-jangan...Ne-ji...ah..."

"hn? Kau menyuruhku berhenti Suke-chan? Tapi, sepertinya yang ini minta sesuatu yang lebih Suke-channn..."

sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajah tampan Neji, saat tangan Neji menyentuh sesuatu yang—ehem–mengeras dari

balik celana Sasuke.

"sial...ah...jangan sentuh itu...oh..."

Neji tak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke, ia kini menurunkan resleting celana Sasuke.

**wWwWwWw**

mii-chan : Haloww...saya mii-chan, kucing peliharaan author. Disini saya akan menemani sang author yang—dodol ini—sedang luka kakinya gara-gara kena standar motor.—dasar bodoh—

author : ehh? Mii-chan jahat *nangis di pojokan* ini beneran sakit tau!

mii-chan : hahahaha rasain. Itu karma buat kamu yang gag perna ngasi makan aku! *melet-melet*

author : mii-channnn tolong biarkan aku yang menceritakan kisah NejiSasu ini! T.T

mii-chan : gag boleh! Tadi siapa yang suruh nemenin

Author : hehehe *nyengir* pleaseee...

mii-chan : oke- oke terserah! *ngambek* tapi ntar panggil yak kalo gag kuat!

author : yesss *nari gaje* oke

**wWwWwWw**

****AUTHOR POV****

cuit...cuit...cuit...

suara burung nampak terdengar merdu pagi ini. Angin berhembus begitu indah disertai mentari pagi yang menyinarinya nampak tersenyum cerah. Membuat siapa saja yang menyadarinya akan berkata 'wah...indahnya pagi ini'. Ditambah lagi hari ini hari minggu, tentunya semua orang tidak mau menyia-nyiakan minggu pagi mereka dengan bermalas-malasan dirumah bukan?— kecuali si author—hmm...coba dengar suara lembut angin itu,

"a-ahh"

Loh? Itu bukan suara angin! Tapi...suara desahan. eh?

Ada apa ini? Loh? Jangan-jangan—

"sasuke..."

Suara tadi muncul lagi, a-ahh...jangan berisik! Siapa sih yang berisik di minggu pagi yang cerah ini?

Baiklah jika suara itu muncul lagi maka dengan—berat hati—senang hati kita akan melihatnya.

"n-nejih...ohh"

Sial... baiklah-baiklah kita akan melihatnya.

Ehhh? *nosebleed*

mii-channn...tolong...ceritain bagian ini...*nyari tisu*

"ahh"

Waaa...*tepar*

mii-chan : yap, baiklah, karena sang author tepar duluan tanpa pamit! Jadi bagian ini mii-chan yang akan certain! :D

****END AUTHOR POV****

**wWwWwWwWw**

Sasuke yang telah di pelorotkan celananya oleh Neji hanya bisa diam. Dengan rona merah yang jelas kentara diwajahnya. Ahh...kawai...

Sasuke nampak sedikit lega, karena memang terasa sempit sedari tadi.

Neji menyeringai karena melihat wajah lega Sasuke. Dengan segera ia menurunkan dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian Sasuke. Termasuk boxer biru

tuanya.

"wow..." pekik Neji senang ketika melihat 'benda' Sasuke menegang. "ternyata kau sudah tidak sabar ya... Suke-chann, kasihan sekali." Ucap Neji sambil

mengelus ujung 'benda' Sasuke.

"ng-ahhh...Ne-ji..." rengek sasuke meminta lebih.

"melihat kau seperti ini, aku jadi ingin bermain-main denganmu, Sasuke"

'GLEG'

Sasuke menelan ludah. "ta-tapi...Neji...".

"tenanglah...di jamin, kita akan sangat puas." Seringai Neji. Segera saja Neji kembali melumat bibir mungil Sasuke. Memasukan lidahnya untuk mengecap

rasa manis wilayah sang uke.

"mmhh..." Neji mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Sasuke hanya karena ingin menjilati bibir mungil itu.

"Neji..." panggil Sasuke. Neji yang masih berada di belakang Sasuke mulai bergerak. Ia menyentuh kembali nipple kiri

Sasuke, sementara tangan kanannya turun untuk membelai 'benda' kebanggaan Sasuke.

"Ne-ji...ah..." keluh Sasuke.

"jangan terburu-buru Suke-chann, hari libur kita masih panjang..." Neji menjilati leher Sasuke serta langsung

memberikan kiss mark disana.

"ahh..." Neji tersenyum, ia menggenggam 'benda' milik Sasuke dan menaik-turunkan tangannya.

"ah..ah..a-Neji...ngh..."

"kau imut sekali Suke-chan..aku suka."

"ngh-ahh...nn..." Sasuke mencoba menutup mulutnya.

"jangan menahan suaramu Suke-chan. Perdengarkan padaku suaramu yang sexy itu!" ucap Neji sebal.

"ngh..Neji-san... aku...aku..."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Seketika itu pula Neji menghentikan kegiatannya pada 'benda' Sasuke. Dan berdiri di

samping tempat tidur mereka. Ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang—menggerang-gerang akibat tidak bisa

mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri–tengah tidur dengan posisi setengah berbaring dan tubuh yang dipenuhi kiss mark

yang dibuatnya tadi. Dengan peluh bercucuran makin membuat Sasuke terlihat sangat exotic di mata Neji. Neji

berkata "ayo... kita bermain dulu Suke-chan" Neji kemudian menaiki ranjang , dan mendorong Sasuke yang setengah

berbaring. Neji menciumi lagi bibir Sasuke, kini Sasuke berbaring tanpa pertahanan apapun. Neji kembali menciumi

leher jenjang itu. Tangan kanannya meraih tonjolan nipple Sasuke yang telah mengeras.

"ngghh..." Sasuke melengguh.

Mendengar itu, Neji meraih kedua nipple Sasuke dan menjiatinya perlahan.

"ahh...ngghh...ne-Neji-sanhh"

"mmhh..."

"ahhh..."

Seketika itu pula Neji meremas 'benda' Sasuke yang memang telah mengalami ereksi.

"ahhhh...ne-Nejii-sanhh" Sasuke mengejang.

"kau kelihatan sangat tidak sabaran, yaa... Suke-chann" goda Neji.

"ah...ah...ah"

Neji mulai beralih. Ia menuju dada bidang sang uke, Dan mulai menjilati serta menghisap nipple Sasuke.

"ahh..." Sasuke melesakan kepalanya ke bantal.

"kau...manis sekali Sasuke...mmmhhh"

Tidak hanya itu, Neji juga meremas dan sesekali menaik-turunkan tangannya di 'benda' Sasuke.

Beberapa saat mereka begitu , tiba-tiba Neji merasakan kalau milik Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak pre-cum. Ia melepas sejenak kegiatan mereka hanya

untuk mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Sasuke.

"mmhh..ne-ah-ji..."

"shh... tenanglah..."

Neji kini turun ke bagian selangkangan Sasuke. Ia kembali menggenggam 'benda' Sasuke.

"A-ahhh...do-don't..."

Neji menaik-turunkan tangannya perlahan, dan menjadi cepat. Sesekali ia meremas 'benda' yang telah memerah ujungnya itu.

"Neji-sanh...a-aku...aku..."

Seakan sadar dengan erangan Sasuke, Neji beralih lagi. Kini bukan hanya tangannya saja yang bekerja di 'benda' Sasuke. Tapi...kini lidah dan mulutnya

juga ikut berperan aktif. Pertama-tama ia mengecup lembut ujung kepala 'benda' itu, menjilatinya dengan cara erotis dan sesekali menggigit kecil benda

itu.

"ahh...ne-ji-sanhh...ugh...ah..." Sasuke dapat melihat kepala Neji yang bergerak-gerak dengan indahnya.

"hmm...mhh" sesegera mungkin Neji memasukan benda berdenyut itu kedalam mulutnya.

"ng-AHH...Neji-sanhh...ngh...ngh..." desah Sasuke.

Neji masih menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Neji merasakan benda Sasuke berdenyut-denyut dalam mulutnya . pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi Sasuke akan

klimaks.

"nghh...hah...ahhh...Neji-sanhh...ahh-aku...a-AHHH..."

Seketika itu pula Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan spermanya dalam mulut Neji. Sedangkan Neji yang menerima cairan cinta Sasuke belum bergerak. Ia

menampung semua cairan itu dalam mulutnya dan beberapa terlihat menetes di dagu Neji. Setelah semuanya keluar, Neji dengan senang hati menelan

seluruh cairan itu.

"hmm...manis" Neji menjilati bibirnya dengan menggoda. Membuat wajah Sasuke yang merah makin merah. Ckck

"hah...hh..hh..." Sasuke yang baru mendapatkan klimaks masih terlihat terenggah-enggah. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Neji yang meyadari hal itu segera

bangkit dan berbaring di samping Sasuke.

Hening...

yang terdengar hanya suara nafas Sasuke yang masih terenggah-enggah.

"sial...hh...kau..." umpat Sasuke

"hmmm... kenapa Suke-chan? Kau mau lagi?" goda Neji.

"dasar bodoh, hh..."

"hei, kita satu kosong loh Suke-channn"

"ermmm...akan ku balas kau Neji..." ucap Sasuke pasti.

"hmm...benarkah? tapi... tidak semudah itu Suke-chan" ucap Neji. Kini ia merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Sasuke.

Hening kembali...

"tapi...neji...a-aku ingin memuaskanmu!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap demikian. Membuat Neji shock, dan menatap sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sementara Sasuke yang mengngucapkan itu sontak malu, karena ini, adalah kali pertamanya ia berucap begitu.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"y-ahh...ya..." Sasuke dengan segera mebalik keadaan. Kini Neji lah yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. Sementara ia merangkak menaiki tubuh Neji. Ia

megusap lembut kening Neji, dan mengecup lembut dahinya.

"Neji...suki desu"

"suki dayo..."ucap Neji.

Neji menjulurkan lidahnya kedepan, meminta Sasuke untuk menjulurkan lidahnya juga. Ia mendekati Neji. Lidahnya kini telah menyentuh permukaan lidah

Neji. Saling bersalaman, sampai akhirnya ia mendorong lidah sang seme masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan akhirnya mereka saling melumat, ia menjelajah

setiap inchi mulut Neji. Menyentuh langit-langitnya hingga membuat Neji sedikit menggerang.

"ngghh..."

Sementara mereka berciuman, tangan Sasuke yang bergetar bergerak menyentuh tonjolan di dada Neji yang memang tidak menggunakan apa-apa sejak

tadi. Dan tangan satunya bergerak kearah selangkangan Neji. Meyentuh sesuatu yang sudah setengah menegang dibalik celana itu.

"ngh..." Neji melengguh karena sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke untuk pertama kali. Sasuke lalu beranjak , ia melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Dan balik

menciumi leher jenjang Neji. Mengecup perlahan dan menggigit kecil daerah itu. Sehingga nampaklah tanda merah yang artinya 'milikku'. Setelahnya ia

beralih lagi ke bagian dada Neji, menjilati bagian itu dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"sshh...sa-Sasuke..." desahan sukses meluncur dari bibir Neji. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Sasuke yang manis 'bermain' pada bendanya.

"hmm...mmm..." sementara tangan Sasuke beranjak kebagian dada Neji sebelah kiri. Dielusnya nipple Neji. Lalu dengan segera, Sasuke melepaskan

celana Neji beserta dalamannya. Dan segera saja Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya tepat di selangkangan Neji. Digenggamnya 'benda' Neji, lalu dijilatnya

menggoda 'benda' yang telah mengeluarkan pre-cum yang terlihat agak banyak itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasukan 'benda' itu

kedalam mulutnya.

"ngghh... ukkhh..." Neji melengguh pelan.

Sasuke diam sebentar, ia masih membiasakan ukuran 'benda' Neji pada mulutnya.

"hmm...mmhhh..." dengan perlahan Sasuke mencoba untuk menaik turunkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk memasukan 'benda' itu jauh kedalam mulutnya.

"sa-Sasuke...ngh.." kembali Neji melengguh menahan nikmat.

"hmm...Neji...mmhh...biarkan aku merasakannya!" dikulumnya kembali 'benda' Neji. Mencoba membuat cairan milik Neji keluar dari asalnya.

"agh..nggh" seketika itu pula Neji mengeluarkan cairan putih kental itu dari 'benda'nya. Sementara sasuke masih menampung cairan itu dalam mulutnya.

Menunggu hingga tak ada lagi sisa cairan yang menyemprot dari 'milik' Neji.

'GLEG'

"hmm...rasanya aneh..., tapi... aku suka" ucap Sasuke polos.

"kemarilah!" Neji mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di raih oleh Sasuke. Lalu dibaringkannya tubuh Sasuke diatas dadanya.

"apa kau suka permainanku tadi...Neji?" Sasuke bertanya sambil memainkan rambut Neji yang panjang. Wajah Sasuke memerah karena baru kali ini ia

bertanya seperti itu serta melakukan itu.

"hmm..."jawab Neji, ia kini tengah mengusap punggung Sasuke.

Kini Neji sengaja mengaitkan kakinya di antara kaki Sasuke sehingga 'benda' keduanya saling bergesekan.

"ahh...nghh..." karena perbuatan Neji, kini Sasuke kembali mendesah dibuatnya.

"aku... tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh kau Sasuke. Aku ingin kau..." bisik Neji pada telinga kanan Sasuke. Sehingga membuat

wajah Sasuke merona. Itu adalah titik—rangsangnya—lemahnya.

"u-ngh...nghh...hmm" Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian ia berbaring disamping Neji. Neji yang melihat tingkah Sasuke itu segera menindih tubuh mungil itu.

Kedua tangannya diletakan di samping kepala Sasuke. Lalu dikecupnya bibir itu lagi. Dan digesek-gesekkan 'benda' keduanya.

"ahh...nghh-ah..." Sasuke mendesah lagi.

"ngghh..." begitu pula Neji.

"ne-Neji...nghh... se-sentuh aku...leb-ih la-gi...a-ahhhh..."

Neji berhenti. Di pandanginya wajah Sasuke, lalu dikecupnya bibir ranum milik Sasuke, dan ia berkata " tentu saja..." seringai memenuhi wajag tampan Neji.

Kembali sekali lagi Sasuke dibuat pasrah oleh pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Ciuman penuh akan gairah kembali mereka lakukan.

"Neji...suki..."

"hm..suki dayo..." Neji menatap mata onix Sasuke

"lakukan sekarang Neji...ahh..." desah Sasuke ketika Neji menjilati lehernya kembali. "a-ahh..aku...tidak tahan lagi...mmgghhh-ahhh" mohon Sasuke.

"baiklah! Tapi ingat! Jika aku melakukan ini sekarang, aku yakin, aku tidak ankan puas hanya dengan tiga ronde denganmu Sasu-channn khikikiki"

"a-ah a-pa? dasar hentai!"

"hei...kau juga sama saja kan denganku?"

"apa katamu?"

"ya... kau juga mesum Sasu-chann"

"arrgghh terserah padamulah!" kesal Sasuke.

"benarkah? Hmm...tawaran yang menarik Suke-chann" Neji menyeringai "baiklah, bersiaplah kalau begitu!" dan setelah itu bisa kita lihat di TKP *plak* 

Neji mengambil posisi tetap diatas Sasuke, sementara Sasuke tetap berada dibawah Neji. Neji mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke ke pundaknya lalu

menyodorkan ketiga jarinya untuk dikulum Sasuke. Sementara tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memainkan 'benda' Sasuke.

"mmhh...mhh" desah Sasuke di sela-sela kulumannya dengan jari Neji.

"hmm... sepertinya sudah cukup!" ia melepas tangannya yang bermain di 'benda' Sasuke serta menarik tangan yang sedang dikulum oleh Sasuke.

Kemudian dengan perlahan, jari yang telah dikulum oleh sasuke tadi perlahan-lahan ia masukan satu per satu ke dalam rectum Sasuke. Sementara

tangan yang satunya kini menahan kaki Sasuke.

"nghh" Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menerobos masuk pada bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"apakah sakit?" Tanya Neji

"hmmh...ti-dak, ha-ha-nya sedikit aneh..."

"tahanlah!" setelah itu Neji memasukan satu jari lagi. Tak lupa ia menggerak-gerakan kedua jari itu untuk memperlebar jalan masuknya nanti.

"ngghhh...Ne-ji" Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman.

"hm?" Neji menoleh sedikit sebelum ia memasukan satu jari lagi.

"nghh-ahh ittaii..." rintih Sasuke

"shhh...tenanglah!" Neji masih menggerak-gerakkan ketiga jarinya yang berada dalam tubuh Sasuke. Hingga...

"ahh...di-disana!"Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak.

"aku tahu..."ucap Neji. Ia sudah tahu bagian-bagian mana yang dapat membuat kekasihnya itu bisa mencapai kenikmatannya.

"ahh..." Sasuke memekik nikmat setiap kali Neji menyentuh suatu titik didalam rectumnya.

"bersiaplah Sasuke-koi" Neji segera mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Miliknya sendiri.

Neji membetulkan posisinya tepat berada di depan celah sempit milik Sasuke. Ia lalu memutar perlahan 'bendanya' di depan pintu masuk menuju surga

itu. Neji dapat merasakan panas ketika ia menyentuh pintu masuk itu.

"shh...Sasuke"

"u-unhhh... ma-masuk Ne-ji!"

"baiklah! Neji mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum memasukan 'benda' kebanggaanya itu ke lubang kenikmatan Sasuke.

"a-AHH i-ittaiiii –Nejiiiii" sasuke meremas bed cover

"ugh...k-kau selalu saja sempit ngh...shh..." Neji melengguh, lalu dengan perlahan ia memasukan 'benda' miliknya kedalam rectum Sasuke seutuhnya.

"a-AHHH..." Sasuke menjerit saat 'benda' milik Neji telah tertanam seutunya di lubang analnya.

"ngghhh...hah...hah..." Neji masih melengguh nikmat. Ia menikmati betapa hangat dan sempitnya tempat yang ia masuki itu.

"sa-Sasuke...bi-bisa kau rasakan aku didalammu?" Neji belum bergerak.

"iitaaiii Ne-ji...ah..." Sasuke nampak masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran 'benda' yang berdenyut itu.

"ugh...Sasuke...uhh... a-aku tidak akan bergerak dulu... biasakan dirimu!" perintah Neji. Ia kini memilih untuk memeluk sang pujaan hati

"umh..."angguk Sasuke.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sasuke berkata pada Neji. "Neji..." panggilnya

"hmm..." Neji menoleh

"bergerak..."

"sa-Sasuke..."Neji terdiam sesaat, "ba-baiklah... aku mengerti"

Neji memperbaiki posisinya seperti semula. Dan seperti perkataan Sasuke tadi, Neji kini mulai bergerak perlahan.

"mmnhhh...uahh..."

"apa masih sakit?" Tanya Neji, ia mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke.

"mnh..ah...sedikit..." desahan mulai meluncur sedikit-sedikit dari bibir Sasuke.

Pelahan dan pelan-pelan, Neji mulai mengubah tempo permainannya. Hingga sekarang menjadi agak cepat. Dan dengan perlahan, rasa sakit yang dialami

Sasuke juga mulai menghilang. Tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang amat sangat luar biasa.

"a-ahhh...Neji...jangan menahan diri..." ucap Sasuke terbata.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"ngh—ahh bodoh...ahh...jangan tahan dirimu..."

"Sasuke...kau—" Neji memelankan gerakannya. Kembali ia pandangi wajah Sasuke. Lalu dikecupnya dahi sang kekasih. "kau—jangan bodoh. Kalau aku

tidak menahan diri, aku yakin kau tidak akan sanggup menghadapiku." ucap Neji serius.

"aku mohon ne—ji" pinta Sasuke. Kini rona merah nampak sangat-sangat jelas terlihat dikedua pipi putih miliknya.

"ugh...baiklah, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi..." seringai nampak terukir jelas di wajah Neji.

Dihentikannya permainan mereka sejenak, lalu dengan segera ia menarik keluar 'benda' miliknya dan dengan kecepatan super (?) ia melesakkannya jauh-

jauh didalam rectum sasuke hingga menyentuh prostat Sasuke.

"A-AHHH...NE—JI"

"ngh...bagaimana? hm?"

"Y—ya seperti itu...ahh...ah...ahh..." desah Sasuke.

Tiga puluh menit mereka melakukan 'itu' tiba-tiba Sasuke—yang entah sudah klimaks untuk yang ke berapa kalinya—berkata dalam desahannya

"mnhh...ahh...ahh..ahh..ne—ji ganti posisi! Ahh aku lelah..."

"hn..."Neji menoleh dan mendapati sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan badan penuh keringat yang tambah membuat nafsu Neji naik. Neji

dengan—wajh memerah—perlahan bangkit, ia mencabut 'benda'nya dari lubang keintiman mereka.

"ahh..—Neji berbaring!" perintah Sasuke. Neji masih bingung, ia pikir Sasuke akan mengakhiri semuanya. Ternyata ...Sasuke masih melanjutkan

perkataannya "biar aku yang akan melakukannya." ucap Sasuke mantap.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Neji diam ditempat.

Karena tidak sabar, Sasuke mendorong lembut bahu Neji. Hingga membuat keduanya terbaring diatas ranjang dengan posisi Sasuke menindih Neji.

Di kecupnya bibir Neji. Sambil sesekali di masukannya lidah miliknya dalam rongga basah Neji.

"mmhh..." desahan kecil terdengar entah dari siapa. Aliran saliva terlihat menetes dari dagu Neji. Dan dengan cekatan, Sasuke menjilatnya—dengan

tarian lidah yang menggoda serta liukan tubuh putih porselen itu sukses membuat benda Neji meneteskan pre-cum yang sangat banyak.—membuat Neji

tidak tahan untuk segera memasukan benda miliknya lagi kedalam lubang intim mereka.

Sasuke berhenti dengan kegiatnnya. Ia sekarang tepat berada di atas Neji dengan posisi duduk dan menjadikan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan.

Diraihnya 'benda' milik Neji, lalu dengan agak susah payah, dimasuknnya 'benda' itu kedalam dirinya.

"a-aaahhh..." rintih Sasuke saat benda itu sudah sepenunya berada dalam dirinya.

"nghhh..." desah Neji

Sasuke mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Membuat benda Neji keluar-masuk rectum sang uke.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, tempo permainan mereka juga semakin cepat. Neji yang tadinya hanya pasif, sekarang mulai aktif.

"ahh...ne—j i—s anhhh...more..."

"ngh..sa—Sasuke..."

"ahh...neji—san...more...more" racau Sasuke. Ia masih senatiasa menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Membuat Neji yang melihatnya menyeringai senang. Ia

tersenyum, melihat kekasihnya bisa seliar ini.

"ahh...nnhh...ah...ne-ji—sanhh...ahh ki-mo-chi...ah..."

Neji member isyarat supaya Sasuke merendahkan badanya, agar ia dapat meraih wajah Sasuke. Memberikan ciuman memabukan untuk keduanya.

Keduanya kini tengah saling berciuman. Dalam ciuman ini, Sasuke masih tetap menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

"ngghhh...anhh..." Sasuke melepas ciuman itu saat dirasa ia butuh bernapas. Untaian benang tipis menghiasi jarak antara bibir yang baru saja bertautan

itu.

"ahh...nghh...Ne—ji...ahhh...a—aku..."

"ngh...Sasuke..." Neji mempercepat tempo maju-mundurnya.

"AHH...Neji-sanh...AHH...le-lebih...lebih...beri aku lebih lagi...AH—AAHHHH..." bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang

kini membanjiri sasuke sendiri serta dada dan wajah Neji.

"Sasuke...—" Sasuke kini terbaring lemas didada Neji. Tapi walau begitu pinggulnya masih bergeraak naik-turun mencari kembali kenikmatan yang akan

membuatnya menginginkannya lebih lagi. "—nghh..." Neji mendesah.

"kau akanh...hah...hah...sangat puas hari inihh..." bisik Sasuke menggoda

"sa—Sasuke...nghh..."

Walaupun lambat, tapi Sasuke masih menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

"suki...Neji..."

" hm.,,wakarimashita!—kau ...baik-baik saja sasuke?nghh..." Neji sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"yah! Ah..aku—ingin lebih Neji...ngh..." Neji yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke jadi mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya. "baiklah, berdirilah!" ucap Neji

lembut.

"hn" angguk Sasuke. Ia melepas 'benda' Neji dari rectumnya. Namun ia tak bisa bangkit berdiri,

Ia hanya berguling di samping Neji dengan posisi terlentang. "Neji...tidak kuat lagi!"

"hmm... aku mengerti Suke-chann.. . " Neji segera membantu Sasuke berdiri. Neji membawa Sasuke menuruni ranjang mereka—mencari suasana baru

tidaklah salah bukan?—Neji akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke ke dinding terdekat. Dan kembali memulai permainan.

Di ciuminya kembali bibir Sasuke yang memang sudah sedikit membengkak itu, lalu diangkatnya kaki kiri Sasuke. Dilingkarkannya kaki Sasuke ke

pinggangnya. Setelah itu ia mencoba untuk memasuki lubang sempit itu.

"ahh...ne-Neji..." Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya.

"ngh...santai saja. Kita akan mulai lagi.." Neji mengecup dahi Sasuke sebelum ia bergerak dengan tempo cepat. Berulang-ulang disentuhnya titik terdalam

Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke menggantungkan tangannya dileher jenjang Neji.

"ah..ah.. lebih dalam Neji.. agh."

Neji mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang uke. "ughh..." sesekali ia juga ikut mendesah dengan aksi mereka.

"ah... yahhh...be-begitu...a-ahh...AHH..."

"ngh...s-sedikith lagih sa-Sasuke..."

Disodoknya beberapa kali rectum Sasuke sampai...

"ne-Nejih...ah...ah...aku...ah...akanh...klimaks...lagih...ah...ah...-AHHHHHHH..." teriakan Sasuke membahana di seluruh ruangan.

"ughh...sa-Sasuke...ah..."

Berakhirnya dengan kalimat Neji tadi, Neji menyemprotkan cairan cintanya kedalam lubang itu beberapa kali hingga membuat beberapa tetes cairan itu

menetes ke selangkangan Sasuke serta Neji. Sementara cairan Sasuke juga tumpa didada, perut, dan selangkangan keduanya.

"A-AHH...he—bat...nik...mhhath...ah...hah...hah...sekalih...ngh..."

Sasuke yang duluan klimaks merasakan sesuatu menyemprot dalam lubangnya. Yang ia sendiri tahu bahwa cairan itu milik Neji. Kekasihnya. Ia mendesah

ketika cairan-cairan itu menyemprot beberapa kali dalam rectumnya.

"sa-Sasuke..." panggil Neji. Mereka masih berada pada posisi mereka. Namun, Sasuke hampir merosot kebawah jika saja dua tangan Neji tidak

memegangi pinggulnya.

"hn..." Sasuke menjawab.

"aku yakin kau lelah! Diangkatnya tubuh Sasuke itu dan dibaringkannya tubuh Sasuke dan dirinya diatas futon yang sudah berantakan itu.

"ah..." erang Sasuke

"kenapa?" Neji merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Posisi mereka sekarang menyamping.

"Neji—hhhh...kau...belum mengeluarkan milikmu dari...lubangku...bodoh!"

"hn? Haha, biarkan saja! Aku suka. Rasanya hangat..."

"ta-tapi...aku...tidak bisa tidur kalau begini!" protes Sasuke

"kalau begitu akan kubuat kau lelah supaya bisa tidur lagi!" ucap Neji santai dan Sasuke tau apa maksud dari ucapan Neji itu.

"ahh...tidak-tidak-tidak...tidak perlu! Terimakasih, tapi aku tak butuh. Aku yakin besok pagi aku akan susah untuk berjalan, dan kau mau membuatku jadi

tidak bisa berjalan lagi? Hah? Cepat lepas!"

"baik-baik, aku lepas!" ucap Neji cemberut.

Ditariknya 'benda' miliknya dari lubang Sasuke perlahan. Dan dengan perlahan pula, cairan milik Neji ikut keluar beberapa tetes dari lubang Sasuke.

Lelehan cairan itu sempat membuat Neji tertegun. Sungguh pemandangan luar biasa.

"nghh..." lengguhan pelan terdengar tat kala Neji mencabut bendanya.

"arigato Neji" ucap sasuke lembut

"hmm, tidurlah. Aku yakin kau lelah!" Neji menarik selimut tebal yang berada di ujung tempat tidur dan mengambil remot AC untuk mendinginkan suhu

kamar.

"kau hebat, Sasuke!" suki desu!" diletakannya tanganya melingkari pinggang Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke yang sudah tidur tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji barusan.

"hm? Sudah tidur rupanya" kekeh Neji. Iapun akhirnya tertidur bersama Sasuke.

—OWARI—

mii-chan : woi... bangun!

author : wah udah kelar kah? *celingak-celinguk*

mii-chan : iya. Sana pamitan dulu sama reader! *nunjuk-nunjuk reader*

author : ahh...iya *garuk-garuk* gomenasai

Hehehe, gimana lemonnya? hot gag? Pasti gag kan? T.T

Gomenasai *sujud sama reader*

Risu masi baru belajar bikin lemon , jadi kalo jelek, maap banget *pudung* hoo...iya, tolong kasih tau Risu yak kalo ada sesuatu yang salah, atau masukan juga boleh, atau mungkin ada yang mau ngritik, risu persilahkan di review. Bagusnya ada chapter 2-nya gag ya? Tolong kasih ide Risu ya!

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca fic risu.

Arigato gozaimasuuk^^

Author : ayo mii-chan kita pulang!

mii-chan : hm...*ngangguk*

REVIEW


End file.
